


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #8

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: 31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style [2]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy x OC - Freeform, Alec gets what he deserves, Broadchurch - Freeform, DI Alec Hardy - Freeform, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lust Lessons, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: A Lust Lessons FlashbackAlec and Grace have been dating for four months. They already know they care deeply about each other, but because of past pains, neither has had the courage to confess it. Grace invites him to a New Year’s party, and they finally say what they feel, bringing in the year with a bang.





	31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #8

The loud music was getting on his nerves. She could tell. He tried to be social, even allowing her to put a ridiculous pair of gold 2016 glasses on him, but he was grumpy.

And tired.

And done.

She yanked him by the tie from a relatively dark corner and pulled him into the garden. It was cold, but at least it wasn’t damp. There was a light layer of snow on the ground, and the trees were skeleton hands raking at a dark, dark sky. She loved living by the water. Every star was visible.

“Gracie, let’s go back inside. It’s cold.” He pouted. She thought it irresistible.

She wore a black sequined dress, so short he had harrumphed at her on their way to the party. But, as he drove, his hand had moved up her thigh, seeking warmth. He touched her, silently, nearly bringing her to orgasm with the steady stroke of his fingers.

Nearly.

She cursed that everything was so damn close in this small town. The whole night, he had followed her with his gaze, his eyes full of a love that made her want to kiss the face of God.

She sat on the railing of the deck. “Come here and keep me warm.”

He sighed and nudged his hips between her legs, putting an arm around her waist.

“Thank you, Alec,” she said, tracing the narrow bridge of his nose. Even in the low lights filtering to the patio from the party, his freckles were on full display.

“For what?”

“For coming with me. I know you just got off a long shift at work, and you'd prefer to be at your place staring at the wall,” she joked.

“Sure,” he said, pulling her closer. “I’ll have you know that wall staring requires a very imaginative mind. It’s like staring at clouds, but with water stains.”

She nuzzled her cheeks against his beard. “You’ve got to find somewhere...healthier to live. That place gives me the itchies.”

He groaned dramatically. “I dunno. I haven’t been spending much time there anyway,” he smiled at her. “You keep insisting that I stay wi’ you. It’s obviously an inconvenience, but you can’t say I don’t like you.” He looked away.

“Inconvenience, huh?” She chased his lips and kissed him. “Is it that bad?”

“Och, aye. Hot water, working heat, and a soft, warm bed. It’s horrible.”

She buried her nose in his neck. She loved the way he smelled. No matter how tightly wound she got, his scent was better than a xanax to calm her. She tucked her hands underneath his sweater.

“So it’s all about the amenities. I should’ve known,” she said into his skin. She was joking, but he stiffened and took her face in his hand.

“I don’t give a feck about the amenities. Just you.” He kissed her softly, more caressing her mouth with his, slowly opening her up. He had not taken one drink, so his mouth was honey-sweet. The heat he had stoked earlier came back. She was aching. She wrapped her legs around him, positioning herself so he could feel her against his fly. To her delight, he reacted immediately.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said, looking behind him to the floor to ceiling glass, where the kitchen milled with people drinking and socializing. His cock swelled against her.

“Can’t finish what you started earlier, detective?” she said, sliding her hand down the front of his pants to squeeze.

“Not here,” he said, his voice gone high with tension.

Her hand moved rhythmically, stroking him to life. “But you want me here. See?” She unzipped his pants and touched him.

He groaned and grabbed her wrist. “Let’s go to the car, then.”

She shook her head slowly. “Take off my knickers, Alec.”

His eyes were a mix of desire and fear. “No. _No_.” But his grip loosened on her wrist. She squeezed him. He throbbed. She moved his hands up the outsides of her thighs and underneath her dress. He hooked his fingers on the elastic of her thong.

Her thumb caressed the tip of his precumslick cock. His brow furrowed.

“Take them off.” She let him go and slid off the railing. His hands were still at her hips, raising her skirt. He looked around again, then yanked them halfway down her thighs. She held his wrist, shaking her head.

He blushed, but he got on his knees and slid them down slower, his eyes never leaving hers. She stepped out of them, making sure to give him a glimpse of her pussy. Without thinking, he licked his lips. She put her hands on his shoulders, holding him there. She spread her legs just enough.

“See what you do to me?” she said. Her thigh rubbed against his arm. Anyone looking at them from inside would think he was about to propose. He could smell her, an animalic warmth so different from the cold. His head was swimming. He couldn’t quite believe it was happening. Lust made him want to bite, not kiss. Not hard, but enough to make her groan. She read his eyes.

“Kiss me.” She raised her leg on the railing, giving him access. It was madness. Anyone looking from inside could see-

His head shot forward, lips already parted to taste. He sucked at her wetness hungrily. She gasped and put her hand in his hair. The door opened and a small group of people came out to smoke. He acted as if he had dropped something, and saw her wadded underwear near her foot. He grabbed them, shot up and stuffed them into his pocket. The people were drunk and oblivious.

“Gracie!” A young woman with short blonde hair ran over, arms already extended for a wobbly bear hug. “We’re so glad you came. I know you’ve been busy lately with your new boyfriend,” she said, smiling at him. He put his hands over his erection, trying to hide his mortification. Grace was far more poised.

“You can’t blame me, can you, love?” she said, pressing herself against his hip as she hugged him. “Try as I might, he tends to keep me very busy.” Her thighs pulsed on him. Despite the cold, sweat rolled down the valley of his back.

The woman gave him a cool up and down look. She didn’t see it. He was tall. And skinny. And a bit sour-faced, to be honest. But to each their own. At least Gracie was happy.

“I know the feeling, although it’s been a while,” she said, pouting dramatically.

“That’s on you, because you’re gorgeous,” Grace said. “Work less. Date more.” Her hand went up the back of his sweater, scratching lightly. She was soaking through his trousers.

Someone called her from the group, and she leaned in to give Grace another hug. She hugged her tight with one arm, and her other hand slid inside the back of his pants to pinch his ass. He jumped.

“I’ll see you at the countdown,” she said, a cigarette already bouncing on her lip. “See you later, Alec,” she said, then walked back into the light.

“Jesus, Grace!” he said, pulling her behind a lattice festooned with slumbering roses. “Do you think she saw?” He looked nervous as a teenager.

“I don’t care,” she said, pushing him against the side of the house and getting on her haunches.

“What are you doing?” His voice went up dangerously. She pulled him out and sucked, moaning very softly. Her tongue danced on the tip of his cock.

He clenched his jaw, stifling a grunt. Her hand, warm from caressing his back, stroked as she sucked. Her head bobbed rhythmically. Anyone who looked would know exactly what she was doing. She slurped the precum out of his cock noisily.

“Shh!” he said between gritted teeth, but she just smiled and licked up his shaft. Her lips were a deliciously tight ring around the crown of his cock.

Someone hooted and whistled, and she got up and pressed her hips against him so his cock nestled between her cuntlips. They waited for a few tense seconds for someone to find them, but no one came.

“They saw.” He looked pained.

“You’re really hard,” she said, rubbing against him. “Does it ache?” She giggled. His mixture of nervousness and obvious arousal was maddening to her.

There was laughter on the deck. Someone cracked open a popper. It was getting close to midnight.

“A little,” he said, temporarily forgetting the people as the tip of his cock caught on her opening. The group went inside, and she took his hand and ran toward the shed at the back of the long, narrow garden. He held himself, but her bum was in plain view.

She ducked behind it. Her heels dug in the earth, but she pulled up her dress and unbuttoned his pants.

“Me too. Fuck it better,” she said, wrapping her leg around him.

“I don’t have a…” he said, desperate. They had been responsible since the beginning at her request, although they were clean. It was just a matter of commitment for both of them.

She bit her lip. “I’m on something. But if you don’t feel right about it you don’t-”

He slid inside her, feeling her bare flesh for the first time. She cried out and shivered.

“Are you sure?” She kissed him, holding him against her.

“Absolutely,” he said, and began to move inside her. She was liquid heat around him. It had been years since he had felt a woman with nothing in between him and her, and it blew his mind that he could forget how fucking spectacular it was.

“Make love to me, quick,” she said, her thighs tense against his hips. People began to gather outside for the countdown. There were benches just 8 feet away from the shed, and a group had already gathered there.

He cupped her ass in his hands and pumped fast, his mouth over hers to drown out each other’s moans. The velvety friction made her want to cry. She felt everything one thousand times better.

A champagne bottle popped. Someone whooped close by.

Her back was cold but she was sweating. He found the perfect rhythm. He was so greedy for her he wasn’t thrusting, just rolling his hips, fucking deep into her. She squeezed around him in warning.

“20!” someone yelled, and everyone started to join in as they counted down the dregs of the year.

“Look at me,” he said as he pumped. She opened her eyes and caressed him.

“15! 14! 13!” The joined voices grew louder.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. “So beauti-” She put her hands on his ass and ground against him, eager for release.

“8! 7! 6!”

Her hips bucked erratically and she groaned.

“4! 3!” She wrapped her arms around him and bit his neck as her orgasm shook him.

“Happy New Year!” people yelled close to them. She moved her face from his neck and kissed him hard and deep. Her hands were fists in his hair because he still fucked her.

She licked the shell of his ear. “I love you, baby,” she said, her voice husky with pleasure.

She loved him. _Loved_.

Him.

The sudden, massive upswelling of joy compounded his pleasure and he came, trembling and pressing her to the shed. She rubbed his back, kissing his face. Either no one knew they were there, or they chose not to disturb them. They held each other, reluctant to separate.

“Happy new year, Alec,” she said, smoothing his tousled hair. He was dazed with happiness.

Was it just the pleasure that had made her say it? He had to be sure. He refused to build his dreams on unsteady ground.

“You love me?” he said. She grazed her knuckles against his scruff, looking into his eyes.

“I adore you,” she said. “Completely.” She kissed him softly. “I wanted to tell you tonight, but perhaps not in such easily misunderstood circumstances.” She looked down at their still-joined hips. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For this,” she said, tightening around his half hard cock. “It’s been only you since our first date.”

He withdrew reluctantly and pulled himself back into his pants. She chased his gaze. Her smile questioned

He got on his knees again, not caring about the wet earth penetrating his pants, and hugged her.

“I love you, Grace. With every bit of me. You’ve made me happier than I’ve been in so long.” He looked up at her. “I don’t remember being this happy, or at peace. What do you even see in me?”

He clung to her, the fading electricity from his orgasm still making his muscles buzz. If it was a dream, he would fight the waking.

“I see a better life. Peace, like you said. Happiness. And pleasure.” She rolled the pad of her thumb along his still-swollen bottom lip. “Jesus, you make me hurt you’re so hot.”

He pressed his forehead against her hot, damp flesh. He could smell himself, mixed with her. She was his. All his. He gently spread her thighs to clean her out, but she put her hand on top of his head. When he looked up, she shook her head.

“I want to wear you like perfume,” she said. “Give me my panties.”

He gave them to her, and she put them on, still wet with their combined juices. She took his hand and pulled him up.

“Let’s party. For once, I have something worthwhile to celebrate,” she said, pulling him toward the light.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't recognize Grace, this is a flashback from my WIP Lust Lessons. 
> 
> Grace and Alec are separated now, but I couldn't help but to go back and revisit them for a bit. It's such a beautiful relief from the pain they are going through.


End file.
